


breathe

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: Link bent at the waist, breathing heavily. Zelda peered out from her hiding place, checking for more monsters. They were getting bolder.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me again. i went a little zelink crazy tonight. a little zelink of the wild, if you will. badum tsh. pls enjoy!

Link had pushed her out of the way the moment he heard branches snapping. Zelda could fight, but not well enough. Not against a Moblin.

The creature’s tongue lolled as it reared back and kicked, sending Link sprawling. He landed in a puddle and looked up, squinting through the mud on his face. A Bokoblin ran over, club swinging, but Link’s shield caught it under the chin and sent it rolling. It screamed and disappeared in a cloud of purple haze, dead. The Moblin joined it soon after.

Link bent at the waist, breathing heavily. Zelda peered out from her hiding place, checking for more monsters. They were getting bolder. Each time they made these journeys Link had more to fight off.

This time, one of them hurt him.

Zelda ran toward Link and put her hand on his chest as he sheathed his sword. He held up a hand to tell her he was alright, but she wasn’t listening. With one arm around his waist, she helped him limp toward the cave they were about to take shelter in before the Moblin attacked.

The rain made the rocks at the front slippery, but the inside of the cave was warm and dry. Zelda helped Link sit and dropped down beside him, nervous hands fluttering over his abdomen. “What can I do?” she asked. “You’re bleeding.” Her fingers pressed to the thin gash in his side. It would likely scar, but it wasn’t life-threatening.

While she fretted, Link tore a strip of cloth off a roll in his bag and lifted his shirt to get a clear look at the wound. He wrapped the cloth around himself and sealed it into place with a salve.

“Oh, Link,” Zelda moaned, teary. “They’re getting braver by the day. How long until they wander into the towns? Oh, Hylia, the _t_ _owns_.”

Link lifted his hand to touch Zelda’s face. She froze, startled by the cool touch of his fingers to her skin. “Breathe,” he said, soft. She inhaled shakily. “Good.”

Zelda’s cheeks went pink. Her eyes dropped, first to Link’s wrapped torso, then to his mouth. Her breathing was still unsteady. His lips parted and he matched his inhales to hers, slowing them until they were breathing in sync.

“Link,” she whispered, leaning in. Link silently leaned forward.

Their mouths came together hesitantly, lips closed. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and felt the huff of Link’s breath against her cheek as he exhaled through his nose.

_Breathe_.

Link’s voice in her mind forced her mouth open on a shuddering inhale. Link took the initiative to kiss her again. And again. After that, Zelda lost track of who kissed whom. She only knew the softness of Link’s mouth against hers and his warm hands where they wrapped around her arms.

One of them pulled back. She couldn’t say which. When her eyes opened, Link was gazing back at her with a smile on his lips.

“I told you to breathe.”

Zelda flushed bright pink and shoved him lightly. “Yes, well. Whose fault is it that I can't?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can come hang out on [my blog](http://princedamianos.tumblr.com) if you wanna. i reblog lots of pretty pictures, lots of them of link
> 
> pls leave a kudo or comment on your way out!


End file.
